Lucinda Kelly
Lucinda Celandine Anderson Kelly (born 2 March, 1994) is an Australian Gym Leader, one of the eight Leaders of the Australian Pokémon League. She is the Leader of the Adelaide Gym, located in Adelaide, South Australia. She gives the Antidote Badge to Trainers who defeat her. Early life Lucinda Anderson Kelly was born on 2 March 1994, in Sydney, Australia. Her father, Fred Kelly, is a famous TV host and her mother, Jasmine Anderson, is a Michelin Star chef. Kelly has two older brothers. Kelly grew up in the affluent neighbourhood Bellevue Hill, where she attended Cranbrook School. Pokémon career Trainer career Being born into a celebrity family, Kelly quickly took to the limelight. Her instagram account, showing her everyday life together with her shiny Salandit Roxie, had gained 500 thousand followers by 2013. It was through her Instagram Kelly announced she was taking up Pokémon training, surprising many fans and tabloids who had speculated she would go into reality TV. On 15 September 2014 Kelly flew to Los Angeles and registered as in the Cascadia Pokémon League. She broadcast big parts of her journey through her Instagram, and to many tabloids surprise did quite well in the league. By the summer of 2015 she had earned all eight gym badges and competed in the 2015 Los Angeles Conference, where she came in 10th place. Kelly returned to Australia in 2015, and entered the APL. She competed in the 2017 APL Grand Final, which she won. Her win skyrocketed her social media following, and resulted in 10.5 million followers on Instagram the following day. ''.]] In 2018 Kelly travelled to New Zealand and registered for the Heartland League. She did earn all eight badges, but decided against taking part in the finals, and instead returned to Australia where she appeared on multiple TV shows, where she announced she was taking a break from her Pokémon career to focus on herself. Adelaide Gym Leader In February 2019 Kelly announced she was taking on sitting Adelaide gym leader Baxter Pennyrile. After making it through preliminaries, Kelly battled Pennyrile on the 23 February. The battle was live-streamed on social media, and had 2.1 million watchers. Kelly won the battle after 71 minutes. She officially entered her position on 1 March that same year. Controversy Kelly is one of the youngest gym leaders in APL's history, and many have criticised her for using her parents wealth to further her Pokémon career. American Pokémon champion Jasper Hummel stated in an interview that "(he) had to work (his) way up from nothing, with only (his) barista money to start with". Kelly has responded to the criticism with saying "I, like any other Pokémon trainer, uses whatever means I have to become the best." Mindy Dunn, current gym leader of Bellerive Gym, however has stated that she is "happy that a young and ambitious lady is taking on the old patriarchy." Kelly's choice of becoming a Poison-type gym leader surprised many, but she has stated it was because of her love for Roxie. Pokémon Kelly's most famous Pokémon is her shiny Salazzle named Roxie. Roxie was given to her by her father, who had bought the Salandit from a breeder in Morocco. She rose to fame through Kelly's Instagram account, and through her travels in Australia, New Zealand, and the States. She is currently Kelly's main Pokémon at Adelaide Gym. Other Pokémon on Kelly's current team are; Willow, a female Toxapex; Tinkerbell, a female Golbat; Jett, a male Dragalge; Juniper, a female Drapion; Apple, a female Qwilfish. Category:1994 births Category:Australian people Category:APL Gym Leaders Category:Females Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers